Balance
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: In order to keep Kid's mind off symmetry while he's on missions, Shinigami-sama hires a maid for his son. But things don't always work out the way they should. The very girl who was meant to make Kid's life easier is the new cause for all his problems.
1. To Balance One's Lifestyle

Author's Note: Hi, Everyone! Welcome! This is my first _Soul Eater_ fanfic, so I'm super-excited to get started. I recently fell in love with the series, both the anime and the manga, so I decided to tell my own story. There is an OC here, but I'm going to try my very best so she's likable and fun, just like the rest of the characters in _Soul Eater_. Keep in mind that the story is from Kid's point of view! Your thoughts and feedback are loved and appreciated.

**Balance, Chapter 1**

**To Balance One's Lifestyle**

I glanced ahead, down the dark hall of the abandoned university. I had been in the building for almost half an hour, but there was still no sign of any suspicious activity. Perhaps the information from Father had been wrong. It didn't seem like the place was possessed by any demonic spirits. No, it just looked like a university that had not been cleaned in a very long time. The thought of such a terrible crime made me wince every so often, and the destroyed lockers against the graffiti-covered walls weren't helping. I bet that the delinquents who tarnished such a beautiful hallway had had no order to their crimes, none whatsoever.

"Oi, Kid," I heard Liz say in her gun form, "we've been here for a while, and there's still no sign of the target. I'm starting to think that we've been sent on a wild goose chase."

"Goose chase!" Patty squealed as the twin gun. "Goose chase!"

I sighed. "Let's stay a little while longer," I insisted. "We should at least stay for an even amount of time. Let's give it another ten minutes. That way, we'll have been here for an even forty. Of course, in a perfect world, we'd stay for eighty minutes."

"I am not staying that long!" Liz shouted. "It's the middle of the night! I'm exhausted!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash down the hall. "What was that?" I gasped. I ran down the hallway, expecting to see the target, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. A light that had been dangling from the ceiling had crashed into a broken desk on the cracked tile floors.

My face twisted in disgust. "So unorganized," I hissed.

But then I heard something else. It sounded like breathing, and it was coming from behind me.

"KID!!" Liz screamed. "LOOK OUT!!"

I jumped out of the way just before a giant hammer came crashing to the floor. The unstable building rumbled ominously, and I gasped as some of the floor crumbled. This was going to be tricky. I had to defeat the enemy without causing damage to the building.

"Ken L. Fiction," I began as I turned to the monster, "you're the murderer who has been working college students to the brink of insanity. After they're exhausted and vulnerable, you take their lives by eating them from the inside. You contaminate all the caffeine they drink! I will not allow you to continue this madness!" I lifted Liz and Patty towards the monster. "Education should not kill; it should enlighten today's children so they can lead the world tomorrow! I'LL BE TAKING YOUR SOUL!!"

I fired a few bullets, but the monster managed to dodge them. It was quite fast, but it was also jumpy. I assumed it was from the massive amounts of caffeine it consumed to continue killing. It hand two books for hands, and the paper pages transformed into blades.

"You little creep!" Fiction shouted. "You're the son of that Shinigami, aren't you? Shibusen is a lie! The students there don't work hard enough. They shouldn't sleep! They shouldn't eat! The more time they spend studying, the more souls I get to consume! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!" It charged towards me with the sharp pages, but I was able to jump backwards and land perfectly on my two feet.

"Hey, Kid," Liz said out of nowhere, "how are you able to fight that thing?"

"It looks perfectly symmetrical!" Patty added.

I shook my head. "You obviously have no eye for real perfection. Take a closer look." I pointed to Fiction's right hand. "See the book there?"

"Uh, yes," Liz replied, unsure. "What about it?"

That did it. I hoisted the guns up again and shot at the creature. "THE RIGHT BOOK HAS ONE MORE PAGE THAN THE LEFT BOOK!!"

I could feel Liz jerk back. "You could tell that between all the fighting?"

Patty laughed. "That's our Kid!"

Fiction moved out of the way and jumped up to hit me with the blades again. I sprinted behind him and shot again, this time hitting him. I took a moment for celebration and then hit him again. Fiction doubled over and turned to me with red, glaring eyes. The pencil sticking out the center of his forehead glowed brightly, and it transformed into a blade. He swung his head at me but missed. I jumped over his head and landed next to a pile of rubble.

That rubble concerned me. This fight had gone on too long. "I have to end this before the university collapses," I gasped. Turning back to Fiction, I steadied myself on the ground. "Liz! Patty! Let's do it!"

"Right!" the sisters cried together.

In no time, bright lights surrounded us. "RESONANCE OF SOULS!!" Liz and Patty transformed, and I aimed the guns at Fiction. He was getting ready to charge at us again, but the timing of the guns was faster.

"Three...two...one!"

"DEATH CANNON!!"

But just as I was about to fire, I noticed something. No! I couldn't let this happen!

The next thing I knew, the building was completely destroyed. Liz, Patty, Fiction, and I were stuck underneath the wreckage, but I was content. I had fired directly down the middle of the hallway. "Good work!"

"Good work?!" Liz shouted, jumping up as a human. "You call that good work?! Patty!"

"Coming!"

I watched as Patty transformed into a gun, and Liz fired at Fiction. In a moment, the creature disappeared, and we saw his red soul floating in the air.

* * *

"Kid-kun, we really need to discuss this."

Liz, Patty, and I stood before my father back at Shibusen. We had been called down to speak with him as soon as word got around about the result of our mission. I ended up giving Fiction's soul to Maka and Soul; I didn't want a single soul for Liz and Patty's collections.

"I don't see what the problem is, Father," I explained. "We were able to retrieve Fiction's soul, and he is no longer a threat. Mission complete."

"Not really," Father replied. "Kid-kun, you were expected to take out Fiction without destroying the university. I was planning on renovating it so we could turn it into a supplementary Shibusen building, but I guess there's nothing we can do about it now." He paused for a moment to sigh. "Still, I would like to do something about you, Kid-kun. You know I have always allowed you your love of symmetry, but this is getting out of hand. We need to fix this."

I was flabbergasted. Was Father really trying to change me? No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't be this heartless, no way! Didn't he understand that symmetry was a part of my very being? Without it, I was nothing!

"Father!" I cried a little louder than appropriate. "You can't change me! I will never give up symmetry! It is my goal in life to make everything in this world symmetrical, to make this very world symmetrical!"

"I know that, Kid-kun."

"Then why are you trying to 'fix' me?!"

"I never said I'd fix you personally. I just want to do something about your need for symmetry. This is not the first time symmetry has gotten in the way of your mission. Liz-chan, Patty-chan, would you care to remind Kid-kun of what's happened?"

"There was that one time at the pyramid!" Patty squealed. "Kid left us to make sure the paintings in his room were perfectly aligned!"

"And there was this other time when he forced us to crash directly in the center of a ship after we had already crashed once," Liz sighed as she rubbed her temples. "There are plenty of other examples we could give. Would you like us to elaborate, Shinigami-sama?"

"No, no, that will do," Father replied. "Thank you, Liz-chan, Patty-chan."

I couldn't believe this. My own partners had turned against me!

"You're all in this together!" I accused, thrusting my two pointer fingers out at the sisters. "You're siding with my father on this. I can't believe you're trying to take my beloved symmetry away. This has all been part of a plan, hasn't it? I KNEW YOUR BREASTS WEREN'T SYMMETRICAL FOR A REASON!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Liz screamed, yanking at my collar. "Shut up about that! You know I'm a size smaller than my sister. Get over it!" She let go and took a deep breath. Then she put on a caring face. "We just don't want you to be so preoccupied with symmetry that you can't complete missions properly. We just care about you, Kid."

My eyes started to water. "You guys..."

"May I make a suggestion?"

I hadn't noticed that Maka's father had been in the room with us the whole time. The Death Scythe took a step forward and said, "I think if Kid-kun had someone else around to worry about his symmetry for him, he'd be able to pay more attention to his work. If someone was around, say, a maid, he could go out without worrying about symmetry back at home."

Liz pulled a face. "A maid?" she repeated. "You serious? Pervert."

"HEY!!" Spirit shouted. "I wasn't suggesting that for perverted reasons! It's a legitimate idea! Don't you think so, Shinigami-sama?"

My father contemplated the idea for a moment and then clapped his hands together. "It's a plan!" he agreed. "Kid-kun, what do you think? If we hired someone to work for you, would you forge about keeping at least your room perfect? Then we could slowly work towards you completing the mission and leaving the symmetry in general to the maid."

I thought this over. One of my greatest joys in life was organizing things. I loved the satisfaction I got out of putting things where they rightfully belonged and finding the symmetry hidden in the world. If someone else was doing such things for me, would I lose that satisfaction? No, I wouldn't. No, I'd still be able to organize things outside my room. Plus, it would probably be nice to have someone else perform all the chores I hated. It might even be nice to have someone else do the chores I didn't mind doing. It would be great to know everything was clean and orderly coming home from a mission. Sometimes I would come home so tired that the only thing I would want to do was lie down without a care in the world.

I grinned. "I like this idea. Let's put out some flyers and see who applies for the job!"

* * *

Black Star's eyes popped. "Over twenty different girls applied for the job in a single weekend?!" He could barely contain his excitement as I nodded. "Yahoo! That means we'll be seeing lots of pretty girls around here! I can't wait! Maybe I should put out some flyers for a maid..."

I sat back in my seat of the classroom and sighed. "I think they all want the job because they want to get close to my father. If they can say that they worked for Shinigami-sama on their resumes, they can easily get more opportunities for careers. I'll have to look through all the applications from last weekend carefully."

"Besides," Maka interrupted as she flipped another page in her book, "having a maid isn't easy. She may clean the house and do the errands, but it's up to the employer to provide her with a place to live and clothes to wear. Nowadays, maids get paid a lot more than they did in the old days. Adding to that, the employer has to pay a proper amount for every chore done. That means the more chores she does, the more the employer has to pay her."

I sighed. "I think I can handle it. I'm not going to ask her to do too much."

It was true though. Over twenty different girls had sent me full applications, so I had quite a bit of work ahead of me. There was also the matter of money and where the chosen maid would live. I decided not to think about that though. My mind kept slipping to the possibility of one of the candles in my room burning slightly faster than the other ones.

"Good morning, Everyone!"

We all looked up to see Stein-Hakase speed into the room on his rolling chair. He smiled as he made it to the center of the room, much to my enjoyment, and pointed to the blackboard. "As I'm sure you've all seen," he began, "your final exams for this semester are coming up. They'll be at the end of the month! I hope all of you are studying well. Today, we'll be going over the basics of what you'll need to know for your exams. Let's get right to it!"

"Ugh," Soul moaned, "I don't want to take an exam. They're so uncool."

"And I don't know how to deal with them," Crona murmured.

I watched Maka try to comfort the person next to her while Soul continued to complain. Behind me, Black Star was shouting about how he was going to come out on top with a score better than perfect. Tsubaki agreed but tried to calm him down at the same time. Next to me, Liz twirled a lock of hair around her finger, and Patty giggled something about a giraffe.

I couldn't focus on the exam. Other than the maid issue, there was only one thing on my mind, and it wasn't symmetry.

"My birthday is right after the exams..."

* * *

After my classes were over for the day, I said farewell to my friends and made my way to Father's room to look over the applications. At least one of the girls had to have everything I was looking for in a maid. One of them had to be able to understand the beauty of symmetry. It wasn't too hard to see how pleasing it was to the eye.

I greeted my father as I entered his room, and the applications were waiting for me on the table before him. Father placed a cup of tea in front of me, and I set forth examining each girl.

"Let's see," I mumbled as I looked over each paper. "This one has nothing on her resume. I don't want her. This one doesn't specify any reason for liking balance. She won't work."

It went on like this for a little while. Honestly, I was annoyed. My flyers said I wanted a maid who would comply with my need for symmetry, and yet none of the girls could follow up on that. Not only that, but the photos they sent along with their applications did not please me. Something about each one of them was off. One would have only one earring. Another would wear a shirt with a design on only one side. No, this wasn't working.

"We'll have to release more flyers," I sighed as I picked up the last application. "Unless this girl is everything I'm looking for, none of these people can comply with me."

"Aw," Father sighed, "I was hoping you'd like at least one of them. This is like when I tried to match you up with a partner, Kid-kun."

But I couldn't hear anything my father was saying. No, I couldn't. This application in front of me...This could work. Everything about her...It could work!

"Father!" I exclaimed. "This one! I want you to hire this girl!"

* * *

"Tsuriai Kousei?!" Black Star shouted. "For real?! That's her name?!"

"That's 'Balance Organization' in Japanese," Tsubaki realized. "Wow, I had no idea someone could be named that. It's so untraditional."

"But it's amazing!" Soul offered. "It sounds like she's perfect for you, Kid!"

I nodded and grinned. "Father called her and told her to come to Shibusen today. I wanted to know if you all wanted to meet her with me today."

"You asked Shinigami-sama to hire her without even meeting her?" Maka asked, skeptical. "Is that really the best idea? You don't know if she can live up to your standards, Kid."

I kept walking forwards towards Father's room without looking back. "She said on her resume that she has always had a liking for balance," I explained. "She was the only girl who clearly stated her love for balance. Therefore, I can't ignore her. Besides, if things don't work out, I'll just post more flyers for new girls. It can work."

We eventually came upon the main doors to Father's room. I knocked on them, and when I got the signal it was okay, I entered and allowed my friends to follow. I smiled brightly.

There she was. Oh, she was perfect. She was clean, neat, simple, and perfectly symmetrical. Yes, yes, I had picked the right...

Oh, Shinigami, no. No, this was NOT happening to me. Oh, my God, WHY was this happening?! Her clothes were perfect, her face was perfect, everything about her was perfect! So why...WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!

Her hair was in a side ponytail.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. To Balance One's Eating Habits

**Balance, Chapter 2**

**To Balance One's Eating Habits**

I stared. No, "gawked" was more of the word. Oh, Shinigami, this was NOT happening to me. It just wasn't possible. Was Father playing a cruel trick on me? Yes, that had to be it. I would never choose to hire someone so..._asymmetrical._ I shuddered at even thinking about the disgusting word.

"Kid-kun," Father prompted, snapping me out of my trance, "you know better. Introduce yourself."

I cleared my throat and tried to think of what to say. "My name is...Death the Kid," I stammered. "I'm...the son of Shinigami-sama. It's a..." I swallowed thickly. "...pleasure to meet you."

The girl's eyes brightened, and she bowed politely. "My name is Tsuriai Kousei, and I'll be your maid from now on! It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Master!" She straightened and smiled. "Are these your friends? It's so nice to meet you all, too."

"Yahoo! I am the great Black Star!" the little moron cheered. "Remember my name! I am the man who will surpass God!" He ran forward and shook Tsuriai's hand enthusiastically. "Wow, this is great! A new person to worship my greatness! Isn't it awesome, Tsubaki?"

The weapon smiled kindly. "Yes, I suppose it is," she laughed. "My name is Tsubaki. I am Black Star's partner here at Shibusen."

Tsuriai nodded and left Black Star to shake Tsubaki's hand. That was when I noticed it. The ponytail holding up Tsuriai's dark green hair was on the right side of her head. I had thought that everything else about her was symmetrical, but I was dead wrong. Good Shinigami, had I not been a good person throughout my short life?!

Two dark blue bracelets rested on her left wrist, and I could see nothing decorating the opposite side. The insanity!! She had to be the Kishin in disguise!!

I could barely hear as the rest of my friends introduced themselves one by one. Maka, Soul, Liz Patty, Crona, and Ragnarok each took turns with what was supposed to be my maid. No, I couldn't stand for this. I had to say something!

"Excuse me," I interrupted just as Tsuriai was about to shake Ragnarok's little hand. "There must be some kind of mistake here. You can't be Tsuriai Kousei."

"Kid!" Liz gasped, highly offended.

"I mean," I continued, "it's just that you said you adore all things balanced on your resume. You name even translates to 'Balance Organization!' And yet...you yourself...you are not symmetrical."

Tsuriai stared at me as if I had just said, "Black Star is a genius." Her dark black eyes were curious, if a little confused. Slowly, her right hand reached up to run its fingers through the slightly curled locks of that godforsaken ponytail. She appeared thoughtful, almost like she was analyzing me in all my symmetrical glory.

Finally, she spoke. "Who said anything about symmetry?"

...WHAT?!

"I only said I like balance! Look at me! Yes, I am not symmetrical. That much is very true. However, would you not say I am balanced? My hair may be gathered on only one side of my head, but I am wearing these two bracelets on the opposite side of my body. With the rest of me symmetrical, I am not so disturbing to look at, am I?"

I twitched. Oh...my...

"And besides!" she added. "We're in the same boat, aren't we? Look at yourself! You've got those three lines on only the left side of your hair. Hmm...maybe if we took the ring off the middle finger of your left side so you were only wearing one on your right...Master, are you okay?"

"I KNEW IT!!" I slammed my fist down to the floor and sobbed hysterically. She had NOT just said that! "I'M A FILTHY SWINE!! I DESERVE TO DIE A PAINFUL, MERCILESS DEATH!! LOOK HOW DISGUSTING I AM!!"

I could hear Patty laughing in the background as Liz bent down to the floor in an attempt to comfort me. I could also hear Black Star and Soul snickering while Crona whined about not being able to deal with me.

Maka heaved a deep sigh. "Tsuriai, we're gonna have to teach you a few things before you can work for Kid. First of all, you never bring up his hair and..."

The rest of the girl's words disappeared as I focused on the floor. Good Shinigami, what had I done?!

Hello, Personal Hell.

* * *

Eventually, I came about...I guess. Father nearly chopped my head in two, but he did it right in the center, so I wasn't mad.

I stood and faced Tsuriai. We were still standing in Father's room, and my friends were still there. Tsuriai asked me if I was okay, but I didn't respond.

"Kid-kun..." Father warned.

I grinned.

"Okay, Tsuriai Kousei," I began, "I'm going to give you a test."

Tsuriai raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked. I almost didn't respond, for she had raised only _one_ eyebrow.

I shook this thought off the best I could and said, "Your first task is to make dinner."

"Okay!" she agreed. "What kinds of things do you like to eat?"

"I'm not done."

"Huh?"

My grin widened. I turned to my friends and said, "You are all my guests tonight! Tsuriai here is going to cook a meal for all of us, and we will vote on how good her cooking is! If she wins the majority of our votes, she'll be my official maid." I turned back to the green-haired girl and said, "No one is going to tell you any of his or her individual tastes. It is up to you to decide what to cook. What do you think?"

I was expecting Tsuriai to recoil in fear, but she simply smiled, bowed, and said, "It's a deal! I'll do my best to make up a good meal for everyone. I think it's quite fair. If I truly am qualified to work for you, I should do rather well on this test, no?"

"Wait a second!" Liz interrupted. "That's not fair at all! You're working with nothing here. Each one of us has specific tastes, so there's no way you can make something to satisfy everyone." My weapon turned to me and said, "Just accept the fact that you hired Tsuriai as your maid. Deal with it, Kid!"

I shook my head. "I need a maid who won't back down from a challenge. Tsuriai has already impressed me by accepting this crazy mission." I bit my tongue as I finished speaking. I didn't like lying to my friends like this, but I had to do something to get Tsuriai fired. I didn't want someone asymmetrical working for me! Just the thought of having Tsuriai and that damned side ponytail of hers around all the time made me cringe.

"Thanks for your concern, Liz," Tsuriai laughed, "but I can handle it, really! No going easy on me. Everyone has to give me an honest-to-goodness assessment. No sympathy points!"

"FREE FOOD TONIGHT!!" Black Star cheered excitedly, throwing his arms into the air. "I love you, Tsuriai! If Kid doesn't want you, come be my maid! You're great enough to work for the great me!"

"And, Maka, Soul," I added, "ask Blair to come to dinner, too. She has some especially particular tastes."

I could feel Maka's glare on me, grinding its way into my soul. She could sense my true intentions, and she was probably reading my mind through my expressions. I'll admit my smirk was a bit smug. I glanced back at her and tried to calm my feelings.

Soul suddenly laughed shortly. "Sure, we'll invite Blair," he agreed. "It wouldn't be cool of us not to. She's a lady, unlike someone I could mention."

"MAKA CHOP!!"

* * *

That night, everyone sat at the table directly in the center of my dining room. Apart from my bedroom, I liked my dining room. It was clean and neat and always perfectly symmetrical. Even all those fancy interior decorators on TV agree that the center of the room is the best place to put the dining table. My aesthetic is so lovely.

Of course, I sat at the end of the table facing the kitchen door, which was, obvious, in the center of the wall. I had a sly grin on my face despite the fact that the people sitting in the chairs on the sides of the table were not symmetrical with those on the opposite ends. What did that really matter though? There were eight of them there.

Suddenly, Tsuriai emerged from the kitchen pushing a cart holding nine plates to the table. I shook my head amusedly. I had won. I knew it. The food, whatever she had decided to make, was asymmetrical. She had already lost my vote.

"Dinner is served!" she cheered as she passed the plates to each of my guests. "I hope you like it, but please don't feel obliged to give me a good review. I want your honest opinions!" She walked to the other side of the table and sat four more plates down. When she got to Crona, she asked, "Should I have made a second plate for Ragnarok?"

I gasped and almost slapped myself (across both cheeks of course). Crona had Ragnarok within! That meant there were FIVE people on one side of the table and four on the other! Even if I moved a person from Crona's side of the table to the other, it still wouldn't work, because there was no way I'd EVER sit on the godforsaken SIDE of a table!

I held in a growl. Tsuriai had SO planned that.

Her and that _side ponytail_ of hers.

Ragnarok appeared from Crona's back and stared at the maid. "Crona, you better gimme some of that food, dammit! Don't go hogging it all for yourself!"

"But I wasn't going to hog it for myself," the person groaned. "I was going to share."

Tsuriai nodded. "As long as there's enough for both of you."

"My partner doesn't eat enough!" Ragnarok barked. "That's why Crona is so damn skinny!"

I watched as Tsuriai approached me and placed my dinner on the table. She bowed to me and then to my guests. "Please eat," she suggested.

I looked at the plate and scrunched up my face. The food, as I had observed earlier, was NOT symmetrical, so I didn't bother trying to eat it. Instead, I looked up at the girl and asked, "What is this?" I pointed to the plate, hoping my disgust was apparent.

Tsuriai blinked and replied, "It's a balanced meal. See? You've all got a slice of bread for carbs and whole wheat. There's a piece of chicken for protein, a lump of cranberry sauce as a fruit, and green beans as a vegetable. You all have a glass of milk for calcium, too. For dessert, I bought a bag of hard candies from a local sweets shop. You've got everything you need all in one meal!"

"That's something to represent each food group," Maka observed as she placed a few green beans in her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "This is so good! No matter what, you get my vote, Tsuriai!"

...Excuse me?

Black Star was already done with almost everything on his plate. He chugged down his milk quite sloppily and exhaled a huge breath. "You can have my green beans then, Maka. I just wanted the chicken and cranberry sauce! Greatness doesn't need vegetables."

"Same!" Patty squealed. "Nee-chan, you want mine?"

"Sure," Liz replied as she took the food from her sister's plate. "I like everything here."

"I do, too," Tsubaki said quietly. "This is a very nice, very thoughtful arrangement of food, Tsuriai. Thank you very much."

The green-haired girl bowed. "I am glad you are enjoying even just a little bit of it."

Suddenly, I had the answer. I knew there had to be a reason why Tsuriai wasn't worried about my challenge. This was her plan! She had cooked a so-called "balanced meal" representing each food group so that, even if someone hated one of the foods, he or she would love another part of the meal. I cursed myself for not realizing it sooner. This girl truly valued everything balanced in her life, even if it wasn't symmetrical.

Blasphemy!

I was shocked to discover that Blair was enjoying the meal, too, though she only ate the chicken and drank the milk. Ragnarok took everything else that remained on her plate and shoved it down his throat. Crona managed to take a few bites before the partner scarfed down what was left.

Crona managed a smile. "A balanced meal. Maybe I can deal with this..."

I stared at my plate. Good Shinigami, I had lost. When Tsuriai asked what everyone thought, every single hand but mind shot straight into the air.

I was stuck with an asymmetrical maid.

Not knowing what else to do, I shoved the bread into my mouth and sobbed into the tablecloth. What could make this any worse?

I swallowed.

The food tasted _amazing._

I only cried harder, and when I pulled away, the damp spots on the tablecloth weren't symmetrical.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, Liz and Patty were looking over me, one on each side. That brightened my mood a bit, but my head still hurt. "What the...?" I mumbled. "What happened?"

Liz sighed. "When you pulled away from the tablecloth, your eyes were red. You looked down at your tear remains and screamed at the top of your lungs. Then you threw up."

"And blood shot out from your mouth!" Patty giggled.

I swallowed hard. "And...the girl...?"

Liz crossed her arms and grinned. "Tsuriai Kousei won the votes. Nine to one, Kid. She's your new maid."

There was nothing in my stomach, but I threw up again anyway.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. To Balance One's Responsibilities

**Balance, Chapter 3**

**To Balance One's Responsibilities**

I was too sick to get out of bed for three days. Nygus-sensei watched over me when she could, but she had other duties to fulfill as the nurse of Shibusen. It wasn't like that mattered though. Nothing she could give me would ever cure me of this sickness. Even when I was well enough to get out of bed and go to class, I still felt ill.

I'm not really sure how to explain what I was feeling. My stomach kept doing flip-flops, and I'd vomit any time I ate something, even the smallest of things. I didn't eat a lot as it was (too much asymmetrical food), but this was just ridiculous. Between that, the headaches, and the sore muscles all over, it was like my body was ready to give up on living.

It was ready to die over a side ponytail.

Even I thought that was pathetic.

The only thing that kept me even slightly well was my mind, and I think that's what eventually let me heal. I kept thinking to myself, "If I die, who will make the world symmetrical? Who will one day be the new leader of Shibusen? Who will turn Liz and Patty into Death Scythes?" Those questions swirled about in my head (in a disgustingly messy order, might I add) and added to the headaches, but they also kept my willpower up. I was only able to recover because of them.

At one point while I was in this infirmary, Tsuriai came to see me, or so Liz and Patty say. I was apparently asleep at the time, but my new maid came in with several gifts anyway. When I awoke, there was a covered pot of chicken soup on a tray next to a slice of toast. A note on the side read, "Please try to eat." Next to the tray was a small, clear vase with two daffodils inside. I noticed that each daffodil had five petals, and the two were right next to each other. Even if the number of petals was not even, I was still pleased by the arrangement.

Liz and Patty weren't there, but Nygus-sensei was. "Do you think you can eat, Kid-kun?" she asked. "I'll help you."

I used whatever strength I had to nod and sit up in bed. Nygus-sensei sat down on a stool next to me and opened the pot. Steam rose out of the container, and the food smelled delicious. Nygus-sensei dipped a spoon into the soup and brought it to my lips. Without bothering to count how many pieces of chicken, carrots, or noodles there were in the spoonful (shocking, I know), I let the food enter my mouth. Nygus-sensei then brought the spoon away, leaving me to swallow. I felt foolish letting the nurse feed me like a small child, but I don't regret it. I didn't get sick after eating the soup and toast.

Finally, one morning, I had enough strength to get out of the bed. Liz and Patty came to pick me up there, and we headed back to my mansion so I could prepare for class. I knew I had Stein-Hakase's permission to be absent for one more day, but I felt obliged to go after being gone so long. After all, finals were coming up. I figured that, even though I probably knew all the material that was going to be on the exam, I should attend classes and listen anyway. It was only right for me as a student.

I quickly cleaned myself up and changed into a clean, fresh suit. It felt great to be weary tidy, neat clothes again. Liz and Patty had brought me clean sets of underwear and undershirts while I was sick, but I didn't have enough strength to change into a full-on new outfit, and it pained me. Wearing a clean suit alone made me feel so much better.

As the three of us headed back down the hallways to go back to Shibusen, we ran into Tsuriai. Her hair was still up in that side ponytail, but I decided not to bring it up. I was in no mood to argue.

"Good morning, Master Kid," she greeted, bowing. "How do you feel today?"

"Fine, Tsuriai," I replied, "thank you." I cleared my throat after a moment of silence and continued, "You have no assignments until later. After school, I will return here and give you a full list of your responsibilities as my maid. Until then, you have the morning and early afternoon off."

"Thank you, Sir." She bowed again.

I managed a tiny smile for her. "I assume that Liz and Patty showed you your room while I was sick?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied, straightening herself. "It's a lovely room. Thank you very much."

"Good." I nodded. "I hoped it was to your liking. Anyway, we're off to classes. Enjoy your time off."

"I will, Sir!" Tsuriai called after me as I passed her. "Have a nice day!"

Now, you're probably wondering why I was being so nice to her. After all, this was the very girl who had caused me three days of illness with an asymmetrical hairstyle. That wasn't exactly the most common thing to be grateful for, but I figured that I could change that. After school, I would teach her the ways of my lifestyle. She was going to learn to love symmetry whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Kid-kun!" Maka called. She stood up in her seat and waved at me, smiling. As I returned the gesture (with both hands), she added, "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Much, thank you," I replied as I sat down in my seat across from her. "I'm still a little iffy, but I should be okay with another day's rest."

Soul grinned amusedly, flashing his pointy teeth. He set his arms behind his head and laughed. "It was cool of you to come to class in general. Everyone knows you don't need to study for these exams. You're the genius of Shibusen!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Now if we could just find a way to make the letter 'K' perfectly symmetrical."

My friends let out a laugh at that one. Hey, even I had to admit it was sort of funny, mostly because it was true. Oh, that was something to ask Tsuriai to do, definitely. I pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write. I figured it was appropriate enough to organize the tasks I wanted Tsuriai to complete in a neat, orderly fashion. Lists are great ways to do that. I decided to order them by their priority level, from the most important to the least important.

My writing continued well into class, even after Stein-Hakase started to teach. What was the point? It was just another dissection lesson.

However, my interest was high when I heard the professor drag the test subject into the room. I paused in my writing for a moment to look up.

I wish I hadn't.

"You can't dissect that, Stein-Hakase!" Liz shouted, standing. "Isn't that murder?!"

Our professor finished placing duct tape over Spirit's mouth. "But I've always wanted to find out how a Death Scythe works!"

"Great lesson!" Maka cheered. "I'll be your volunteer assistant for the day!" She jumped down from her seat and ran to the center of the room, where the operating table was. We watched in horror as she donned the gloves and picked up the scalpel. From my seat in the back row, I could see Spirit sweating and panicking, unable to move. Stein-Hakase had chained him to the table.

Suddenly, Maka's eyes were wide with determined horror. "Hello, Papa," she whispered, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

At that moment, the door to the classroom burst open. I was never so happy to see that blue-haired idiot in my entire life.

"I HEARD THAT KID WAS BACK TO WORSHIP MY GREATNESS!!" Black Star shouted as he stomped into the room. "WHERE IS THAT SHINIGAMI?!"

Okay, I wasn't so happy anymore.

Maka looked up from the operating table. "Is that why you skipped class for the past three days?" she asked skeptically. "Because Kid wasn't around to bow down to you? Not that he ever has anyway..."

"Not just Kid!" Black Star contradicted. "Tsuriai, too! If Kid isn't around, that means his maid isn't either!"

"But Tsuriai isn't a Shibusen student..."

The little moron's eyes went wide. "SHE'S NOT?!" he exploded, his head whipping around to me. He practically jumped from his spot and tackled me to the ground. When I regained my composure, he was staring at me with terrified eyes. "The girl who worships the ground I walk on isn't going to be here every day? WHY?!"

"She has duties as a maid!" I shouted back, pushing the ninja off me. I readjusted my suit and brushed it off of dirt, pissed my friend had done that to me. It was my first day back! What the hell?! "She can't be a student and be my maid at the same time. It's not like there are two of her! Though that would be quite nice. Then the ponytail wouldn't be so distracting..."

Black Star stood and looked down at my seat. There was the list. "What is this?" he asked, picking it up and reading it. "Task 1: Make the world symmetrical. Task 2: Find a way to make my hair symmetrical. Task 3: Fix Liz and Patty so their breasts are symmetrical." He continued to read down the list until he got to the very end.

I had forgotten that we were still in class.

Maka was the first to speak. She held the scalpel over her father's stomach and said, "Are those tasks for Tsuriai to complete?"

Soul started to laugh. "I love how 'Prepare dinner.' is at the very bottom."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CHEST?!" Liz exploded as her sister laughed along with Soul. She marched her way over to me and punched me in the head...on the SIDE of my head.

"DO IT AGAIN ON THE OTHER SIDE!!" I commanded. Seriously, was it so hard? If she was going to smack me upside the head, she may as well do it on both sides! I was so happy when she did, even if my head throbbed and hurt like hell.

I watched as Stein-Hakase rolled his way over to the seating area of the students and glared up at us. "Kid," he began, "if you would be so kind, would you bring me that paper? I can't imagine it's more interesting than my lesson."

I snatched the sheet from Black Star and headed down to the lower level of the room. Glaring at my friend back in the seats, I handed the paper to the professor. Great. Now I'd have to start all over! A perfectly organized list gone to waste!

Stein-Hakase read over the list, observing every single line. After a moment, he looked back up at me and said, "I'm not confiscating this because you're interrupting class. I'm doing so for the sanity of your new maid. This is ridiculous, Kid-kun. It's like reading Excalibur's One Thousand Tasks."

"EXCALIBUR~!!" Patty began singing at the top of her lungs. "EXCALIBUR~!!"

I could feel the simultaneous "I Met Excalibur" faces in the background. Good Shinigami, this was embarrassing.

Stein-Hakase sighed and shook his head as he slowly rolled out of the room. "Class is dismissed early," he announced dully. "I can't put up with this." The other students followed him, their faces still disgusted and annoyed.

My friends passed by me, their expressions mixed with confusion and relief at the early end of class. Black Star was the most annoyed, his face scrunched up with pure irritation, as if the Legendary Weapon itself had just interrupted class. Tsubaki followed him, trying to calm him down, and I noticed that she had not spoken a word the entire time. Soul didn't bother waiting for Maka as he trudged out of the room. The girl in pigtails sighed and set the scalpel down next to her father on the operating table. She ripped the gloves off and followed the group out, Liz next to her and Patty still singing.

When they were all gone, I looked at Spirit. He was still chained and gagged, but I didn't feel like helping him. Why not get him out of his predicament? The chains were symmetrical. Who was I to ruin Stein-Hakase's work of art?

I then looked up to the top row. Only one person was left.

I could tell that Crona wanted to cry. "An early dismissal?!" the person whimpered. "I don't know how to deal with that!"

"THAT'S what you're upset over?!" Ragnarok scolded as he appeared atop his partner's head. "Idiot! Idiot!"

Somewhere in the middle of the back of my mind, I hoped Tsuriai hadn't gone far. If there was any point I needed someone to worry about symmetry for me, it was right then. Good thing I had memorized what I had written down. It wasn't such a ridiculous list to me. Making the world symmetrical was a top priority!

I walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind me, leaving the dynamic, gender-confused duo and the Death Scythe behind. I leaned against the middle of the closed door and looked up at the wall. There was a clock there that had a digital calendar underneath it.

"Finals in two weeks," I murmured, "and my birthday right after it..."

I set out down the center of the hallway for home. Tsuriai had some work to do.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. To Balance One's Living Quarters

**Balance, Chapter 4**

**To Balance One's Living Quarters**

"Tsuriai!" I called as soon as I entered the mansion. "Tsuriai, are you here?"

The green-haired girl popped her head out the doorway of the nearby kitchen. "Master Kid?" she asked rather dumbly. "I thought you wouldn't be back until later."

I shook my head. "Class was released early." I paused for a moment to consider something. My eyes slowly opened wide. "Are you...not decent?"

"Oh, no! I'm quite decent." She stepped out the doorway to reveal herself to me. Oh, she had gone shopping, for she was wearing a proper maid's uniform. The black dress reached to just the top of her brown boots, and a plain white apron adorned the front of the outfit.

Ah, very nice. Perfectly symmetrical.

Then I looked up.

_DAMN PONYTAIL!!_

I coughed quickly to rid myself of these thoughts and started to speak again. "If you are not busy at this very moment, I would like to give you a list of your responsibilities. I expect you to make a serious effort to get all these tasks done every single day."

She nodded. "That was my intent coming here, Sir." She flashed me a smile, and I realized for the first time that she was quite cute when she smiled. I had been so caught up in the ponytail so often that I hadn't taken a moment to take her in. She was quite nice-looking.

I had to do something about that hairstyle though.

"But before I give you the list," I continued, "I'd like to ask a favor of you. Would you change your hairstyle please? The side ponytail is very distracting."

Her eyes burst open in a surprised flash. She didn't respond right away, instead opting to shuffle about in her spot nervously. What? Had I asked for something unreasonable?

"You can still put your hair into a ponytail if you want!" I quickly added. "I just don't want it on the side. I mean, can't you put your hair in the back of your head?" I was tempted to add moving one of the two bracelets on her left wrist to her right wrist to my request, but I held it in. Still, why was this so difficult for her? It wasn't like the ponytail was glued to her head!

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Sir," she murmured. "Please forgive me."

I shook my head. "I will not do so unless you give me a proper excuse." I hated myself for the stern tone coming back to my voice. It wasn't like I _wanted_ to be mean to Tsuriai. After all, she was a nice, harmless girl who had offered her services to me. She was supposed to be the answer to all my problems! I didn't want to scare her away, just make her see the beauty of my aesthetic and lifestyle. Was that too much?

Tsuriai shook her head back. "I cannot, Sir. Please try to understand."

I raised both my eyebrows. "What? Are you hiding something in there?"

She jerked at that remark. Her black eyes were glassy, almost as if she could start crying at any given moment. I swallowed hard and stepped forward, trying to ease up the tension.

She suddenly bowed, stopping me. "I beg of you! Please do not ask me to change my hairstyle! This is a personal matter, Master Kid. I know that you prefer perfect symmetry to general balance, but this is something I am afraid I cannot do." She looked up, the same expression still on her face. "Can you find it in your heart to excuse this matter, Sir?"

Ordinarily, I probably would not have excused the matter, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had never seen that look in someone's eyes before. The girl's black orbs were pink and watering, and I knew that if I didn't fulfill her request, she would break down sobbing. But why? Why was that?

I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. But that is your only asymmetrical luxury, got it?!"

Tsuriai's head nodded vigorously. "Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!"

Mentally, I was slapping myself (across both cheeks). I had grown into such a softy over the past few days. I had a new maid, yes, and she had done so much to me in such a short amount of time. Not even Liz and Patty had done that! Well, I suppose it helped that Liz and Patty _themselves_ were perfectly symmetrical. We're still working on having the two of them be symmetrical when placed next to one another.

But that was why I had the maid in the first place!

"Okay then," I continued, "Tsuriai, I have some tasks to go over with you. Getting your hair out of the way, I have a few other things I expect you to do. For now though, let's eat. It's time for lunch."

"Yes, Sir. Are Liz and Patty here?"

"No, they're not. I assume they're eating with the others."

"Okay, I will make a single serving then."

"Make it--!"

"I know, Sir. Symmetrical."

* * *

Tsuriai ended up making me another bowl of soup. I welcomed it happily since I still wasn't feeling my best and, not only that, but the food itself really WAS symmetrical! When I complimented her on it, Tsuriai just shrugged.

"I appreciate the praise, Sir," she said, "but, in general, plain tomato soup tends to have nothing obstructing the symmetry."

"Minor detail," I replied. "A very minor detail."

As soon as Tsuriai finished washing the bowl and spoon, I guided her through the mansion while giving her my list. It wasn't much really. "Are you writing this down, Tsuriai?" I asked.

The girl blinked. "Excuse me, Sir, but I find no reason to. You are basically saying the same thing over and over again."

I turned. "What did you say?"

"Sir, everything you have mentioned so far has something to do with symmetry."

"Of course! What else?"

"You have listed off every usual household chore that I was already expecting to do. You're just adding the word 'symmetrically' to the end of every sentence."

Oh.

Right.

"Well," I stumbled, "at least you get the point!"

Tsuriai nodded. "You have a talent for making yourself quite clear."

"Thank you! That's the only way to make oneself!" I smiled and continued down the center of a hallway towards the living room. "Do you know your way around the mansion just yet?"

"Yes," my maid replied. "While you were in the infirmary, Sir, Liz and Patty were kind enough to give me a tour of the place. It's a very beautiful mansion, I must say. You definitely live a luxurious life."

I suddenly turned. "Don't say it."

"...What?"

"I know what you're going to say!"

"...Sir?"

I threw my hands up. "MAKE IT EIGHT CANDLES!!"

Tsuriai almost jumped out of her skin, she was so startled. I guess I can't blame her. I'll admit that I kind of blew up out of nowhere. "Master Kid?" she gasped, her body shaking. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You were going to use that ridiculous cliche about seven candles, weren't you? Make it eight! Eight is a perfectly symmetrical number!"

"Master?"

"Yes?!"

"I had no intention of using that cliche."

...Oh.

"Yes, well!" I huffed, turning back towards the hallway. "Very good! You know better!"

She nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

I hoped to Father all our conversations weren't going to be this awkward.

I smiled as we entered the living room. The seating was perfectly symmetrical, two televisions on each side in the center of the walls. The lights were placed within the walls at equal length from the floor and the ceiling. The ceiling itself had two lights, one in the direct center of each half. A nice white color covered the walls and ceiling, and I happily breathed in the scent of the equally melting candles in each of the room's four corners.

"I see that this room has been properly cared for," I mentioned. "Did you work in here at all today?"

"Just cleaning the floor, Sir," Tsuriai replied. "I noticed some dust gathering in an asymmetrical section of the floor."

I could have cried out to Father in joy. Had she finally seen things my way?!

"And it wasn't at all balanced."

Crap.

I coughed. "Alright, good thinking. Let us move on. I know I gave you the morning off, and I can see that you went shopping, but did you do anything else around the house?"

Tsuriai's face suddenly brightened. "I have a surprise for you, Master Kid!" she squealed. "Come with me!" She grabbed my hand and started to lead me down one of the hallways.

I couldn't let this happen! I dug the backs of my feet into the floor until we came to a stop. When we finally stopped moving, Tsuriai turned with a questioning look. "Something wrong?"

"BOTH HANDS!!" I shouted, lifting my palms to her. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO DRAG ME DOWN A HALLWAY, YOU MAY AS WELL TAKE BOTH MY HANDS!!"

Tsuriai stared. "Okay." She took both my hands and dragged me down the hallway again. She pulled so hard that my arms felt like they were going to pop from their sockets, but I was symmetrically being dragged down that hallway, so it was okay.

Tsuriai stopped again at another door. She smiled. "This is it! Close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and the girl brought me into a room. I recognized the placement of the room in the mansion as my bedroom, but what did she have planned?

Then, it hit me.

No. NO. Oh, Shinigami, NO!! She wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do, was she? I panicked. The room smelled so nice, and I could feel a sort of heat directly in my face. Was she...? Was this her plan?

"Okay," she laughed, "you can open your eyes."

I freaked. I didn't want to open them! No, Tsuriai! I was NOT going to do what you wanted me to do. Never in a million years! No, I needed to find myself a perfectly symmetrical woman. You're nice and all, but you're..._asymmetrical!_

I opened my eyes.

Oh, Shinigami.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!!" I cried.

"Sir?" Tsuriai asked cautiously. "If you don't like this scent, I can go buy another one."

"...Huh?"

"Based on the tour of the mansion I got, I could see that you like candles. I went out and bought you some that smell really nice! Do you like roses?"

Scented candles.

Oh.

That was it.

I gazed into the tiny flames atop the wax in Tsuriai's hands. There were two of them. TWO!! She set them down close to my bed, one on each end in the center of the two night stands. I had to admit, they smelled rather nice, and they looked pretty with their pink color.

I looked up at her with huge, happy eyes. "And you bought two to keep the room symmetrical?!" I could have screamed out in joy.

Until Tsuriai shook her head.

"It was a two-for-one sale, Sir."

I twitched. That was the only reason?

"Sir?"

"Tsuriai, you are to complete the tasks I have listed for you. Then you may retire."

"Yes, Sir."

As soon as the girl was gone, I smacked both sides of my head. Sure, I loved two-for-one sales because I could get an even number of things. Perfect symmetry!

But the candles burning on my two night stands told me my maid was severely making fun of me.

I ran back out to the hallway.

"I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT EIGHT CANDLES!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. To Balance One's Attire

**Balance, Chapter 5**

**To Balance One's Attire**

The next week passed without too much excitement or interruption. After yelling at Tsuriai to go buy six more candles, I was content and could live in peace. It was nice to have the smell of the roses fill the mansion, as they calmed me. They actually put my mind at ease a bit, and I stopped worrying for much. For the first time since Father hired her, Tsuriai was doing her job of making my life easier.

We had also settled into a routine. Tsuriai made breakfast for Liz, Patty, and me, and the three of us went off to classes. Tsuriai cleaned the mansion and made sure everything in it was perfectly symmetrical by the time I came home in the afternoon. I was surprised that she had picked up on the symmetry though. She had been so eager for nothing but balance, so I was worried that she would take those matters into her own hands while I was away.

Everything told me that she was doing what I wanted. Whenever I came home from classes, the mansion was spotless, and the entire building and every single room in it was perfectly symmetrical. I was so thankful that Tsuriai had done what I had asked. By that point, I didn't even care if the place wasn't symmetrical when I wasn't home. As long as it was that way when I returned, I was content.

My success rate in mission sky-rocketed, right into the center of the sky, mind you. I came back from all my tasks with a Kishin egg. If there was an even number, I gave them to Liz and Patty equally. If there was an odd number, I gave them to Soul and Maka or Black Star and Tsubaki. The system worked well. Everyone was happy.

I decided to be nice and compliment Tsuriai on her work on Friday afternoon when I returned home. "You've done an excellent job this week, Tsuriai," I said. "I am impressed."

The green-haired girl smiled gently. "Thank you, Master Kid, I appreciate it."

My smile turned somewhat awkward. "You know," I began, "you don't have to be so formal with me. Sure, I may be the one you're working for, but I'm younger than you. You're...what? Nineteen?"

"Twenty, Sir," she replied. "I'll be twenty-one in another month."

I shrugged. "See? I'm younger than you. I'm still in my teens, so don't be so formal, okay?"

Tsuriai nodded. "I understand, Kid. I'll work on that." She smiled and went back to her work. She was polishing one of the tables in the living room, making sure to get every single last bit of dust.

I felt a little bad. We had gotten off on such a rough start. Really, Tsuriai wasn't a bad person. She was just...asymmetrical. Okay, so I still had issues with the ponytail and her bracelets. I was rather proud of myself for not obsessing over them. That was a step-up for me.

"Erm, Tsuriai," I continued, "I'd like to give you something to pay you back for all you've done."

Tsuriai stopped working at stared at me. "You already pay me and give me a place to sleep," she said. "I don't need anything else. It wouldn't be fair."

"No, no, I insist!" I smiled and pulled some money out of both my pockets. An even amount, of course. "Next week, right after finals, is my birthday party. I want you to come. You won't have to work for the entire day! It's a little formal though, so you'll need to wear something nice. I want you to take this money and buy yourself a party dress." I chuckled a bit. "Ha, this is ironic. I just gave you a speech on how you don't have to be formal. How silly of me."

Tsuriai blinked a few times and shakily took the money from me. "Are you...sure?" she asked. "I could imagine that you'd want only...symmetrical things at your party. I can't change my hairstyle, so...I automatically assumed I wasn't invited." She frowned a little and stared at the money in her hands. "I also thought...you didn't like me. I was sure you only kept me around because I'm okay at cleaning..."

I shook my head violently. No, no! This was the exact thing I wanted to prevent. I didn't want Tsuriai to think I didn't like her! Yes, I had ponytail issues. If our positions were reversed, I'm sure she would, too, but this was a completely separate matter.

"I don't dislike you!" I asserted. "Please don't think that way! Tsuriai, you've brought such a peace to Death City for me. Have you seen my mission success rate? It's straight up through the roof, and I have you to thank for that. I don't have to worry about my home being symmetrical anymore. Sure, I still think about the world being perfectly symmetrical, but we can take baby steps towards that if you want!"

Tsuriai suddenly giggled a bit, relieving me. "Symmetrical baby steps, Kid?"

"Yes!" I nodded happily. "Yes, anything you want!" A gave her a huge smile and closed one of her hands over the other one as a sign she should keep all the money. "There's plenty here. Go buy yourself a beautiful dress or something, okay? I think a deep blue would look good with your hair and eyes."

"Thank you," the girl replied softly. "Thank you so much. I'll go tonight after I finish the laundry." She stuffed the money into her apron pocket and finished dusting quickly. She then left the room to collect all the clothes in the house. I didn't bother following her, for I knew she would do the laundry symmetrically.

Oh, I was so happy.

* * *

I was reading in my room when Tsuriai knocked on the door. "Kid?" she called from outside. "All the clothes I have here are yours. Could I just come in and fold them in there? It would save me a trip."

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Come in."

Tsuriai slowly walked into the room and set the basket of clean clothes in the center of the room. That pleased me. She then went to work ironing and hanging all the clothes nicely in my closet. I smiled as my eyes peeked over the end of my book (that had a perfect two hundred pages, not that Ken L. Fiction would have ever cared, that scum). Tsuriai was doing such a good job, even remembering to put eight suits in one closet and eight suits in the other on the opposite end of the room. I watched as she placed all the accessories neatly on dresser drawers in the closet. She nodded, happy with her work, and turned back to put the socks away.

That was when her brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh," she murmured, "I was so sure I had washed an even eight pairs of socks..."

I threw the book down. "Excuse me?" This could be disastrous.

She looked up at me and shrugged. "I've only been able to find seven pairs of socks," she explained. "There's one sock left over without a matching partner. I guess I lost one in the laundry. That happens sometimes."

I froze. What? She had lost a sock in the laundry? No way, that wasn't possible. When I had explained how I wanted her to do all her chores, I had mentioned washing eight outfits at a time. That included socks!

"You...only lost...one sock?" I asked shakily. "You...couldn't have lost both of them?"

Tsuriai cocked an eyebrow. "You'd rather lose an entire pair than just one? Kid, I can easily go out to the store and buy you another pair of socks to replace it."

"BUT THEN I'D HAVE AN EXTRA SOCK!!" I cried, flailing my arms. "I can't have an extra sock! Oh, Shinigami, what would everyone at Shibusen think? 'Death the Kid has an extra sock? What an imperfect loser!' DON'T DO THIS TO ME, TSURIAI!!"

The maid twitched. "Um...Kid, it's a sock. If it means that much to you to have an even amount of pairs, I can throw this single sock out and go get a new pair. Really, I don't mind buying it. When I go out for a dress later, I'll stop and get you some socks."

I stomped over to the girl, my face starting to turn red. She hadn't just suggested that! I snatched the single sock from her and held it with both hands as far away from my body as I possibly could. What an abomination! "This disgusting little sock has betrayed me!" I announced. "It deserves to die!" I quickly held it over one of the burning candles in my room. "DIE, SOCK!!"

"Kid?" Tsuriai began. "Is that really necessary? There's a trash can right here." She pointed to the one in the nearest corner. "There's another one in each corner here...just like in every room."

I glared at the girl. "I must destroy all traces of the evidence," I hissed. "This sock deserves to burn in Hell! IT'S THE KISHIN'S SOCK!!"

"But you were just wearing that sock with its partner the other day."

"IT'S IN DISGUISE!!"

I watched as the rest of the sock disappeared in the flame, and I exhaled deeply, satisfied with my work. The evil sock was gone from this world, and its partner was forever lost in...maybe Narnia. I grinned and turned back to Tsuriai, who was fishing around in my closet.

"Oh!" she suddenly laughed. "Kid, I'm so silly. Look!" She held up a black sock. "It must have gotten stuck in a pair of your slacks in the wash. Hee! It's not gone forever!"

Oh...Shinigami...

"KISHIN SOCK!!" I cried, snatching the other one from her and holding it over the candle again. "That was your plan the whole time, wasn't it?" I sobbed to the burning sock. "To make me burn one sock while the other one hid. Clever, clever." I wiped my eyes when the sock disappeared and turned back to Tsuriai. "I always fall for that trick..."

"Disappearing socks?"

"Yes. The laundry hates me."

"If you say so."

Tsuriai picked up the laundry basket and nodded. "The rest of the chores are done, so I'm going to go out to buy a dress, okay? I'll get you a new pair of socks while I'm out." She had a bit of a solemn expression as she left the room and headed down the hallway to her own.

Oh...I had done it again.

I had hurt her feelings again. I had originally blamed her for the missing sock.

This was NOT the way to get on good terms with someone...even if that person was asymmetrical.

* * *

The fact that Tsuriai bought a single-shoulder navy blue dress with an asymmetrical skirt did NOT help.

"It's that navy color you said would look really nice with my hair and eyes!" she squealed. "Plus, it's got these pretty sequins all over it, and...Kid, are you okay?"

"I'm feeling sick."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Would you like something?"

"Yes."

"And that would be?"

"For you to get Father."

"Why?"

"So he can Shinigami Chop me as hard as he can directly in the center of my head."

"...Yes, Sir."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. To Balance One's Studying Time

**Balance, Chapter 6**

**To Balance One's Studying Time**

Tsuriai barely spoke to me for days after the sock incident. The mansion was extremely quiet as she shuffled about from room to room, cleaning the spaces and making sure they were all symmetrical. Normally, she would hum some random tune to herself or whistle a bit to keep her mind occupied as she worked, but I couldn't hear a thing as she went about with her chores.

I knew I had done something wrong. Really, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was the one who was bringing Tsuriai the most pain, even when I didn't mean to. After all, it wasn't my fault the world was asymmetrical, but all the shouting and accusations certainly were my fault. They had slipped from my lips and had jabbed Tsuriai right in the center of her heart.

One day, I was stopped by Maka in the hallways of Shibusen. "How is Tsuriai doing?" she asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

I shrugged a little. "I think she's mad at me."

The girl before me raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I grimaced a bit. Really, Maka, only one eyebrow? Whatever. That wasn't the topic of this conversation. "I accidently blamed her for serious issue."

Maka seemed quite concerned. "What's going on, Kid-kun?" she pressed. "Is something happening in your house? Can I help?"

I shook my head as I tried to find the words to explain the situation to my friend. Maka, as everyone knew, had a quick temper, and if I said something wrong, she would definitely let me have it. A Maka Chop was usually not the least bit symmetrical, so that was the last thing I wanted to deal with.

Finally, I just said it. "I blamed Tsuriai for a symmetry issue." A pause. "Now she won't speak to me."

Surprisingly, Maka didn't smack me with a book. Actually, a smile tug on the side of her mouth. She looked at me mischievously and said, "Stupid boy. Just apologize to her." The girl turned and started to walk down the hallway. Before she was completely out of sight, she turned back and called, "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

If I didn't know better, I would say that I had been burned...symmetrically, I hope.

Despite Maka's blunt way of speaking, I decided to try her advice. After all, apologizing never hurt anyone, right?

When classes were over that day, I ran back to the mansion to see if I could find Tsuriai. I sort of wanted to apologize to her right away so I could get to work. Final exams were in two days, and, while I already knew a great amount about the topics of the exams, I figured that a little studying would help me significantly. I certainly did not want to repeat a certain other exam period.

As soon as I entered the mansion, there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I looked through the doorway to see Tsuriai standing at the oven. It was strange because I had not asked Tsuriai to make any food other than breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and this smell was definitely not of any of those meals. It was a light, sweet smell. Something was baking.

I swallowed and said, "Tsuriai?"

"Please leave me alone right now, Kid," the maid replied. "I'm in the middle of something. I apologize but your dinner will be something cold tonight. I have no time to cook it." She didn't even turn to face me.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Tsuriai, please!" I begged. "I want to tell you something. I want to apologize for what I said to you. I know you didn't plant the Kishin Sock in my laundry, really!"

"I understand," Tsuriai replied, still not facing me. "I already know you're sorry." She paused for a moment and stood still, basking in the heat coming from the oven. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to this. Your final exams are coming up, no? You should study so you can go party that weekend."

I couldn't believe what Tsuriai was saying to me. She sounded angry, as if she had completely given up on me. No, I didn't want her to do that! Okay, so I still had ponytail issues, but that was hardly the point anymore. I didn't want Tsuriai to hate me, not when I was trying to hard to make up for what I had done.

"Could you look at me, Tsuriai?" I asked. "I would feel better if you said that to my face."

After a moment, Tsuriai finally turned and looked at me. She appeared to be her same old self, but her face had a slight twist of disgust to it. "What do you want me to do?" she murmured. "Must I really repeat myself?"

That was when I lost it.

"For the love of Shinigami!" I cried, throwing both my hands into the air. "I'm trying to apologize to you. I know that I've really hurt your feelings in the time that you've been here. That's why I want to make it up to you! I promise that I'll try my very hardest to to leave your ponytail out of daily conversation. I won't blame you if there's ever anything asymmetrical in the mansion. Tsuriai, you've got to understand that this isn't easy for me! I have too many issues!" I let my hands drop, and a sad frown appeared on my face. "I even have issues with myself."

At my rant/confession/apology, Tsuriai's face softened a little. The disgust disappeared from her expression, and her dark eyes brightened a bit. "Kid?" she spoke quietly. "Do you...love yourself?" A pause. "I mean, not in a narcissistic way. Not like...in a Black Star kind of way." A slight smirk made its way to her face. "I mean...do you love and accept yourself just the way you are? For all your flaws and quirks?"

Now that was an interesting question. It was one I knew the answer to right away.

I pointed to my hair. "I'm an asymmetrical freak of nature," I explained regretfully. "I don't love myself as I am. I would love myself if I was symmetrical."

Tsuriai blinked and turned back to the oven. "You know," she began as she watched the timer, "there are plenty of beautiful things in this world that are not symmetrical." She exhaled a heavy sigh and didn't turn back to me when she spoke again. "That's all. I was just wondering. I'll have dinner for you later."

I was defeated. There was nothing I could say or do to change the girl's mind, so I did the only thing I could do. I turned and walked out of the kitchen, down a hallway, and into a room with a long table. If I couldn't do anything else, I could study.

* * *

I was well into a book on Kishin egg souls when there was a knock on the door. The sound came from the very center of the door, so I knew it could only be one person.

And yet, I couldn't believe it was that one person.

"Come in," I called. I watched as the door swung open. Tsuriai stood there with a tray in one hand and a glass in the other.

"I'm sorry I cannot greet you in a perfectly symmetrical manner," she began, "but I'm afraid I have no choice if I don't want to spill anything." She placed the tray and the glass directly in front of me. Four cookies even distributed on a square tray with a glass of milk that was full exactly to the half-way point. "I made these for you," Tsuriai suddenly continued. "That was what I was doing in the kitchen. I'm sorry I had to act so coldly, but I wanted them to be a surprise." She gave me a warm smile and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table when she suddenly frowned. "Oh...should I go get either Liz or Patty to balance the table out? I didn't mean to sit on only one side, but it would be rather silly if I sat all the way down at the end. I'd barely be able to speak with you."

I couldn't focus on what Tsuriai was saying. All I saw were those cookies. Those perfectly round, no visible flaws, delicious-looking cookies separated into the four corners of the square tray. The glass was perfectly round as well, with no markings, scratches, or decorations that would distract me from it.

This was _perfect._

"I'm so sorry, Tsuriai," I murmured, looking down. "I said such horrible things to you."

The girl's face was soft with sympathy. "It's alright. You don't have to feel bad. That's just who you are. Now then, please eat those cookies. They're good studying snacks. We can have more later."

I looked up at her. "How much more did you make?"

Tsuriai grinned. "I took some time to invite all your friends to a study party tonight," she explained. "I made extra cookies so everyone gets four. Everyone gets one glass of milk, too." She suddenly winked. "I'm giving you extra in the beginning though. Heh, you'll have eight cookies and two glasses of milk."

My heart nearly stopped. Perfect symmetry...even in my digestive track...

And to think I almost got rid of this girl.

* * *

At around six, Tsuriai brought me my cold dinner, which consisted of two plain rice balls, two carrot sticks, two small pieces of grilled salmon (which were actually sort of warm when I got them), and an apple cut into two pieces.

"Eight pieces total!" Tsuriai laughed as she set the tray in front of me. "Take your time eating. The others won't be here until seven."

So I did. I savored every piece of food that went into my mouth. After eating the carrot sticks and the rice balls, I realized that everything on my plate was good, healthy brain food. She was thinking of me and the exam I had to take! At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if she placed a happy note in my bag on the day of finals that read, "Good luck! You can do it!" That would be a little creepy though. After all, she was my maid, not my mother.

Tsuriai came back into the room to take my tray away just a little before seven. "Liz and Patty are on their way down the hall right now," she said as she cleaned everything up. "Maka, Soul, and Crona will be here soon, as will Black Star and Tsubaki. I'll have the cookies and milk out a little bit after they arrive." She smiled, turned, and walked out of the room back down to the kitchen.

I didn't really concentrate on anything as I watched her leave. Why did she keep coming back to me even though I had been so nasty to her so many times? And, if that wasn't enough, why did she keep doing such nice things for me?

Maybe...she didn't have any place else to go. It was possible she took up the job of being my maid just to get a place to live. With that came clothes, food, a bed, and a little bit of money. Really, it was a great job for someone who couldn't go anywhere and didn't have any parents. These thoughts swirled around in my head, and I started to come up with crazy ideas about Tsuriai's past. Did she have parents? Did she come from a poor family? Was she looking to escape from somewhere or someone? Why had I never asked her any of this before?

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hi, Kid," Liz greeted as Patty bounced happily into the room. "I haven't seen you too much outside Shibusen. Tsuriai must be taking really good care of you."

I grinned. "Have a seat." I motioned towards the two chairs on the opposite sides of mine and smiled. "The others will be here soon."

And, sure enough, one by one, everyone came. Maka dragged Soul into the room and then pushed Crona in, the two of them looking as though studying for exams was the last thing in the world they wanted to do.

"Just deal with finals the same way you would any other test," Maka told her lavender-haired friend. "Hey, Ragnarok, no cheating from you, okay?! Crona needs to take the test alone. You can't be there giving out answers!"

"Tests are stupid if they take up that much time!" the little weapon snapped as it appeared on its partner's head. "Stop taking them and feed me, dammit!"

"But I have to take them," Crona moaned as Maka pulled out a seat. "If I don't, I'll get in trouble. I don't want to get in trouble..."

"You crybaby!" Ragnarok shrieked. "Crybaby!" Crona seemed to ignore the little weapon as it smacked its fists down upon the lavender head, for everyone was too preoccupied with who had just entered the room.

"YAHOO!! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL CRUSH ALL OF YOU ON THESE EXAMS!!"

I let out an amused sigh as I watched Tsubaki giggle and wave a tiny flag with a picture of Black Star's face on it. That must have been another little souvenir for the girl to have in her partner's quest for all yo bow before him.

"Welcome, All!" I greeted. "Please...sit! Let's get started!" I smiled brightly. "Let's all beat this thing!"

"YEAH!!" Everyone cheered, pumping fists into the air. I was too happy to care that I was the only one who had raised both my fists.

True to her word, Tsuriai soon entered the room with a large tray holding several smaller trays of milk and cookies. "Snack time!" she laughed. "Cookies and milk for everyone!" She passed them out accordingly, this time remembering to bring an extra plate for Ragnarok so the little weapon wouldn't steal from Crona.

"Thank you, Tsuriai!" everyone laughed as the girl set the last plate down in front of me. She thanked the others for their kindness and winked at me. "For the sake of a full, symmetrical tummy," she whispered, moving the tray so it was straight ahead and directly in front of me. She stood and made her way for the door. "Good luck, Everyone! I know you can do it!"

I so called the note.

So we all sat there at the table studying our little brains out. Well, I should say that most of us did. Patty sort of just stared at the front cover of one of the textbooks for a good hour. When that hour was over, she picked the book up, put it on her head, and placed her hat atop it.

Liz and I stared at her uncomfortably. "Patty?" the older Thompson sister began. "What are you doing?"

Patty gave us this look as if we were the stupidest people on the face of the earth. "Osmosis!" she insisted stubbornly. "DUH!!"

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was trying to get Black Star to work out the problems instead of his body. Maka had smacked Soul upside the head early on in the study session when he had mentioned the possibility of cheating...again. I was impressed with Crona though, as dark eyes kept focus on the pages despite Ragnarok's constant complaining about how he had eaten all the cookies gone.

I was content though. I happily munched on my last cookie, and, turning the final page of my textbook, pondered the best way to write the letter "K" so it could be symmetrical.

* * *

Our session ended around ten. While it was true that the final exams weren't for another day, I wanted to get a good night's sleep. Maka agreed with my suggestion and hauled Soul out of his seat, Crona following slowly behind. I said my good nights and goodbyes to my friends as I lead them down the hallway of the mansion towards the front door.

As I passed the kitchen, I saw Tsuriai putting something together at the table. She was in her nightgown, getting ready to go to sleep. I was impressed that it was a plain white color with no fancy additions or details. And it was symmetrical. That helped.

"Good night, Tsuriai-san!" Maka called as she waved to the girl. "I hope to see you soon!"

Tsuriai turned and waved back. "Good night, Everyone. Sleep well."

I smiled but the expression faded quickly when I saw something peeking out from Tsuriai's ponytail. What was it? Some sort of decoration or accessory? Whatever it was, it wasn't the hairband.

"Tsuriai," I said sternly, "did you add something to your hair that would violate our contract?"

Instantly, the girl's hands flew up to the side of her head, clutching the ponytail for dear life. "I...I don't know what you're talking about, Kid-sama!" she cried. "There's nothing there. It's just my ponytail!"

She had addressed me formally even after I had told her not to. She was hiding something and trying to defend it.

"Tsuriai," I repeated, "take your ponytail out."

Her eyes shot open as if I had asked her to commit a terrible sin. "...What?" she gasped.

"Take your ponytail out."

"No! Forgive me, Kid-sama, I cannot!"

"You're hiding something!"

"No, I'm not!"

Okay, this was getting really old.

"Kid, stop it," I heard Maka snap. "If Tsuriai doesn't want to take her ponytail out, she doesn't have to. Leave it."

But I couldn't. Not this time. There was definitely SOMETHING there that broke our agreement. Nothing but the tie holding the hair up! That was all we had agreed to!

I'm still not sure why I did what I did. I charged over to Tsuriai and tried to grab at her hair. I could hear Maka and the others begging me to stop. Soul and Black Star even grabbed onto my jacket and attempted to pull me back. However, they were too late. I reached out and grabbed the tie surrounding those dark green locks and pulled it down.

The world seemed to go silent. I stared at what I had uncovered, what the side ponytail had been hiding this whole time. Tsuriai was in shock, tears dripping down her flushed cheeks. So this was what she had never wanted me to know about. This was what she never wanted anyone to see.

But there it was. A huge bald spot on the side of her head. The gathered hair from the other sides hid the bald section, making it seem as though Tsuriai had hair in that spot.

And yet...there was none.

She was hiding her asymmetry...with balance.

Before I could say anything, Tsuriai snatched the hair tie from me and sped down the hallway towards her room, sobbing. "I QUIT!!" she screamed when she reached her door. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I thought I could finally save some money to move out of that damn abusive household...but no. I had to be humiliated! I HATE YOU, DEATH THE KID!! I HATE YOU!!" She slammed the door to her room, and I could still hear the muffled sobs coming from the other side.

Liz and Patty immediately left the group to chase Tsuriai down, but everyone else was quiet. They didn't even look at me. Slowly and silently, they started to leave. First Black Star and Tsubaki. Maka then lead Crona outside, and even little Ragnarok dared not to say anything.

Before leaving, Soul walked up to me, looked me straight in the eye, and said, "Dude, that wasn't cool."

He left.

And I was all alone.

Just me...and the symmetry of the hallway.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. To Balance One's Discipline

**Balance, Chapter 7**

**To Balance One's Discipline**

I did not sleep that night.

No matter how symmetrical I made myself, I could not fall asleep.

I deserved it though, for what I had done. But how was I supposed to know what Tsuriai was hiding under that ponytail? Why didn't she just _tell_ me? The fact I let her have it at all was huge for me, considering it was completely asymmetrical, but the fact that I had let it go without knowing the reason was even bigger. Seriously, if Tsuriai had just confessed to me about the spot in the first place, I wouldn't have been in that mess!

But I didn't say any of that. It was too late to say anything now.

I got out of bed the next morning after literally not sleeping all night. I'm not sure if I was tired though. My brain completely shut off and didn't show any signs of restarting.

Perfect timing. Exams were the next day.

Predictably enough, no one spoke to me during classes that day. I sat in the center of the desks in Stein-Hakade's classroom, pretending to listen to the lesson. Well, I tried to pretend at least. I must have looked pretty pathetic though, because Stein-Hakase paused to observe me many times throughout class. He had something of a disappointed expression, but I wasn't sure if it was for the reason I thought it was or if I just looked plain dead throughout his class.

I didn't bother looking around the room either. All my ex-friends were doing their best to look away from me. Maka had her face down in a book. Crona was next to her, shuffling uncomfortably. On her other side was Soul, who had his whole body faced away from me. On the other side of the room were Black Star and Tsubaki, who both stared down at the blackboard containing Stein-Hakase's notes. Black Star was even writing some of the information down, anything to distract himself from looking towards me. Liz and Patty sat on opposite sides of me, and neither one gave me even so much as a glance throughout the lesson.

I was surrounded by people, but I had never felt so lonely in my life.

Finally, the bell rang. Everyone stood and made their way out of the room, my ex-friends silent as they passed by me. I didn't bother trying to say goodbye to them, because I knew I would be ignored.

The person who did talk to me, however, said two things I did _not_ want to hear.

"Kid-kun," Stein-Hakase called as he rolled over to the door, stopping me as I made my way out. "I have a few messages for you. First of all, in regard to tomorrow's final exam, you're being allowed to type your answers on a computer."

My eyes widened a bit. "Excuse me, Sir?" I managed. My voice was weak and timid, something very odd for me.

Stein-Hakase noticed, too, because he raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't even care that it was only one. He then twisted the screw on the side of his head and said, "It was a request from your maid. She said that, because of your symmetry needs, you should be allowed to type out the exam. After all, that would make all the words neat and clean, right?"

My throat went dry. "When was this request made?" I asked.

Stein-Hakase kept turning the screw as he thought back. "Uh...three weeks ago, I guess?" I mused aloud. "It wasn't too long after she had started working for you. She came to me and said I should let you type the exam in order to avoid a repetition of our previous exam." He snickered lightly to himself and laughed a bit, as if the whole situation was a big joke.

I felt like I was going to vomit. Tsuriai had thought that far ahead for me, and she didn't even work for me anymore. No, she had left that night I exposed her. I didn't need to see it. I went straight to bed after the incident. Because I didn't sleep, I could hear her packing her things and storming out of the mansion, screaming at Liz and Patty as they begged her to stay.

"NO!!" she had cried. "I CAN'T STAY ANYMORE!! I HATE THAT STUPID, SPOILED BRAT!!"

It took me a little while to find anything to say. What could I have said? Should I have told Stein-Hakase about what I had done? About how I had caused Tsuriai to leave? It didn't seem like he knew about what had happened the night before. I sort of wanted to keep it that way.

Finally, I swallowed thickly and murmured, "Should I just come to class normally?"

Stein-Hakase nodded. "Yes, I'll have a computer set up for you."

I kept my head down and nodded back. "Anything else?"

"Ah yes," the professor remembered, "Shingami-sama wanted to see you after class."

My head shot up, and my eyes went wide with fear. Honorable Father wanted to see me? Oh, Shinigami, no, I didn't want to face him. Chances were very good someone had told him about what had happened. Maybe Tsuriai herself had gone to him! Oh no, this was the second-worst thing that could happen, the first being me having to face Tsuriai herself.

Oh, Shinigami...what if she was there?

My bottom lip trembled as I stared into the eyes of my professor. Now he was curious. I _never_ reacted this way when it came to seeing Father. I was always eager to see Father, because it usually meant I had some duties for Shibusen to oversee. Not this time.

Stein-Hakase lit a cigarette and stared skeptically at me. "He didn't say why. He just wanted to see you." He inhaled the smoke and let it out in a long puff. "Maybe it's something about your birthday party the day after tomorrow? Ah, I wouldn't worry, Kid-kun, maybe he just wants to know what flavor of cake you want."

I almost burst into tears right there in the classroom in front of my professor. How could he not possibly know?! The situation was much more dire than just some flavor of birthday cake. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if Father cancelled the whole party in general. It's not like it would matter though. Even if he didn't, no one would come.

However, I held in my emotions and bowed respectfully. "Thank you," I whispered. I watched as Stein-Hakase rolled out the door and down the hallway, completely oblivious to my misery. Biting my lip, I walked out of the classroom and down the hall towards Father's room.

That walk to Father's was the longest of my life. I heard whispers and hushed accusations as I passed my classmates. No doubt someone from last night had told everyone. Now the whole damn school knew. Just perfect. That was just the thing I needed right now. The hallways seemed to get longer as I walked, and my destination seemed to jump further away. At the same time, the voices got louder.

"I heard he exposed his maid last night."

"The poor girl was humiliated."

"I feel so bad for her."

"I never minded Kid's symmetry obsession, but this is going too far."

"What a jerk."

Suddenly, meeting with Father didn't seem too bad anymore.

When I finally made it to the room, I cautiously knocked on the front doors. That was rare for me. After all, Shinigami-sama is my honorable father, and he's come to accept me walking into his room without knocking, especially if he's called me there. That time though, when I was shaky and tired and scared to death, I knocked quietly, wishing no one would reply.

"Come in," came Father's voice. Shinigami, this wasn't going to be good.

I slowly opened the doors and stepped into Father's room. He was faced towards his large mirror, and Spirit-san was standing at his side. Maka's father glanced at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Shrugging a bit, he turned away and frowned, as if to say he was disappointed.

I realized something in that moment. I had never before seen that, every time I went to see father, there was another father standing right there. Even if he wasn't mine, Spirit-san was still a father. He had probably had to discipline Maka at some point during her life, so seeing me like this was, most likely, something he was used to and something he would really rather not see.

I hung my head in shame. That's when you know you've been terrible. You can't even look another person's parent in the eye.

"Spirit-kun," I heard Father say, "would you excuse us for a moment? I need to speak with Kid-kun."

Spirit-san nodded slowly and started walking out of the room. He never once looked back, and a chill went down my spine when I heard the main doors slam.

I was alone with Father, and I was never more terrified.

"Kid-kun," Father continued, "I'm sure you know why you're here." He turned to look at me, his mask the same as ever. It was tough to tell how he was feeling. "I'm very disappointed in you, Kid-kun," he said suddenly, catching me off-guard. "I've allowed you to enjoy symmetry all your life, and I've left you to your own devices when it comes to how you interact with others about it. However, this is going much too far."

"Father," I whispered, "may I ask you a question?"

Father nodded. "You may."

I looked up. "Why didn't Tsuriai just say something to me? If she had given me a reason as to why she needed to keep her hair in that side ponytail, I would have allowed it, really! What was she so scared of? She was already my maid, and she was good at her job. She went up and beyond for me, so I wouldn't have fired her. Tell me why, Father, please!" I was close to tears again, but I held them in.

Father tilted his head to the side a bit and then straightened himself back out. I heard him exhale a small sigh before saying, "It wasn't something Tsuriai-chan was comfortable telling you, Kid-kun, because she was uncomfortable with it." He paused. "Let me ask _you_ a question, Kid-kun. Why did you never sit down with Tsuriai-chan and try to get to know her? Why did you never ask her about her background? You could have. There were hints written on the application, but you just saw that her name meant 'Balance Organization' and hired her right away." Another pause. "Now, tell me, who is at fault here?"

Oh. Why _had_ I never sat down with Tsuriai and talked to her about where she was from or what her childhood was like? When she was yelling at me, she said something about escaping an abusive household, so I could already gather that her past wasn't at all happy. But still...why had _I_ never said something?

The answer suddenly hit me. I was too preoccupied with symmetry. I never thought my aesthetic would turn on me. I let out a shaky breath and looked up and Father with huge, curious eyes. "Did...did she tell _you_ anything, Honorable Father?"

Father nodded. "While you were in the infirmary with Nygus-chan, I got the opportunity to talk to Tsuriai-chan. You may have wanted her to be your maid because of her name, but I wanted more of a background check. Kid-kun, Tsuriai-chan is a burn survivor."

My eyes shot open wider, if that was possible. I couldn't speak. I wanted to bombard Father with all the thoughts invading my mind, but I couldn't make any sounds. I couldn't form proper words. Was Father telling me the truth? He had never lied to me before, but this was too much.

"Her father had always been a little aggressive," Father suddenly continued, "but he was still tolerable. As the years passed, however, his attitude only got worse. One day, he burned the side of his daughter's head out of pure anger. Tsuriai-chan needed surgery. Her hair will never re-grow, so she decided to hide it the best she could." A pause. "Your ads went out a few days after she was released. Really, being a maid is a great job for someone trying to escape from somewhere."

I didn't hear anything after that. I suddenly found me hating myself for what I had done. What a fool I had been. I had never asked Tsuriai about anything. I had never tried to get to know her, but I expected her to know everything about me. Shinigami, what a arrogant snob I had been. I deserved to die a painful, merciless death for _this_, _not_ some asymmetry.

Besides, Tsuriai's lack of symmetry was much more painful than mine.

I looked up at Father, and the tears started falling. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Father shook his head. "Don't say it to me," he snapped. "Say it to Tsuriai."

"I can't," I gasped as my cheeks became wetter. "She's gone. She left." I paused for a moment to compose myself. Once I felt I could go on, I said, "Are you going to punish me, Father? Am I grounded? Am I not going to be allowed a birthday party?"

Father shook his head again. "No, no, nothing like that, Kid-kun," he assured me. "You're not grounded. You're still going to have a birthday party the day after tomorrow. All your friends are still going to come. I have asked them to."

I wiped my eyes in disbelief. Was he not going to punish me?

"I just want one little thing from you, Kid-kun," Father continued. He pointed to my left hand. "Take off the ring and give it to me."

I wasn't sure what Father had in mind, but I followed his instructions anyway. I was in no position to ask questions or fight back.

Once my ring was in Father's hand, he made a fist and brought his arm back to his side. Satisfied, he nodded again. "There," he finished, "that should do it." A pause. "Those cute stripes in your hair have never made you symmetrical, Kid-kun, but this should be okay for now. After all, you're..."

Oh, Shinigami..._no._

"...balanced."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. To Balance One's Self

**Balance, Chapter 8**

**To Balance One's Self**

Father never mentioned when I would get my ring back.

I walked around in a haze after I left Father's room. I had not seen this punishment coming, not by a long shot. I was so sure Father was going to cancel my birthday party or contain me in the mansion or force me to live without symmetry for a while.

I didn't expect him to make me think about Tsuriai.

_"I only said I like balance! Look at me! Yes, I am not symmetrical. That much is very true. However, would you not say I am balanced? My hair may be gathered on only one side of my head, but I am wearing these two bracelets on the opposite side of my body. With the rest of me symmetrical, I am not so disturbing to look at, am I?"_

_"And besides! We're in the same boat, aren't we? Look at yourself! You've got those three lines on only the left side of your hair. Hmm...maybe if we took the ring off the middle finger of your left side so you were only wearing one on your right..."_

Touche, Father, touche.

* * *

The next day, when I walked into the classroom, Stein-Hakase had the computer set up for me in the corner of the room. I didn't bother to complain about how it wasn't in the center. The fact that I was being allowed to type the exam at all was incredible. That, too, made me think about Tsuriai.

Where was she? Where had she gone? What was she doing with herself? She hadn't gone back to her home, had she? Shinigami, I hoped not, not with that terrible man waiting back there. Did Tsuriai have any other family? Father never said so I assumed the worst.

Again, my ex-friends ignored me throughout the day. I expected them to during the time of the exam, seeing as to how it was the final and all. Still, I could hear Patty's and Black Star's antics as they attempted to rub two brain cells together to come up with the answers. Something told me that Patty's osmosis theory had not worked.

We were allowed to leave as soon as we handed the exam in. I heard a few of my classmates get up and walk to Stein-Hakase's front desk early on. One of them was Ox, who, I'm assuming, was trying to show off to Maka, who was unfazed. She waited until the end of class, when she was sure that everything on her paper was correct. That was expected of her, but I could have never predicted what happened.

When she was done, she placed the test on the professor's desk, but she didn't walk out of the room. I had just printed out my exam and watched as she stood waiting for me in the center of the room. Her expression was unreadable.

Slowly and carefully, I walked to the center of the room and placed my paper on Stein-Hakase's desk. He gave me a curious yet somehow knowing look as I turned and tried to walk out of the room. Maka's voice stopped me.

"I'll be at your birthday party tomorrow, Kid-kun," she said. "Soul and Crona will, too." She suddenly smiled. "Happy early birthday."

And she walked out.

I stared. What in Honorable Father's good name had just happened?! Twenty-four hours ago, Maka wasn't speaking to me. She hated me! She and Soul and Crona and everyone else were against me! When Father had said that they would come to the party anyway, I was pretty sure he was forcing them to do so in hopes that I would be miserable. Was it possible that Maka and the others actually wanted to come? What had changed their minds?

I stupidly gawked at Stein-Hakase, who just turned the screw on the side of his head a few times. "Happy early birthday," he continued. "I'll be at your party, too." He smirked a bit and stopped turning the screw, focusing his attention back on the students still taking the exam. His sudden disinterest in me told me to leave.

When I walked out of Shibusen, I saw two more of my supposedly ex-friends. Black Star and Tsubaki were standing outside near the end of the staircase. They both looked up at me and grinned.

"We'll be back here tomorrow night, Kid," Black Star told me.

Tsubaki nodded. "Symmetrical presents and all."

"And we expect a damn good cake!" her master added. "An extra big piece for the great Black Star!"

Both of them waved to me and walked off. I was as confused as ever. Had something changed without me knowing? Was everyone just in a really good mood? It was tough to say. Part of me figured that my friends were just excited to be going to a party after studying so hard for the past month (well...most of them anyway).

That could have been it, but it didn't matter. I was just happy that they were speaking to me again.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room, going through my closets and trying to figure out what I should wear to my party. Something symmetrical, yes. Black and white? Most likely. I pulled a collared shirt off the rack and sighed. Sure, it was a nice shirt with lacy details and frills around the neck, but I was hesitant to wear it the next day.

On the day that Tsuriai had supposedly lost a sock in the laundry, she had put this shirt away. It was amazing how little things suddenly stirred up memories. I didn't like it.

I put the shirt back on the rack, put my jacket on, and walked out of the mansion. I made my way up the stairs of Shibusen and entered, knowing Father had not locked the doors yet. I walked down the hallways and made my way to Stein-Hakase's classroom. Outside were the scores on the exam, which the students were supposed to come see the next day.

I smiled quietly and made my way out of the building. Ox, Maka, and I had tied for first with perfect scores.

* * *

The next morning and early afternoon came and went quietly. It never really occurred to me that it was my birthday, but I knew I still had somewhere to be later that day. I got out of bed somewhat lazily and made up the sheets neatly. I reminded myself not to think of Tsuriai as I did so, as making my bed up symmetrically had been another one of her jobs.

It seemed like everything I did that day was reminding me of Tsuriai though. When I made myself breakfast and lunch, I thought of her. She made good food. When I was in the infirmary, her soup and toast had been delicious. The meal she had made for my dinner challenge had been great, too. Hell, everything she made was wonderful. She had a serious cooking talent.

I can't really remember what else I did for the rest of the day until the early evening. I guess I must have read a bit, maybe some drawing, too. I'm sure I cleaned. Wait...maybe not. Tsuriai had done that, too. How foolish of me. I can't even keep my own memory straight.

However, happened during the afternoon isn't important.

It's what happened that evening.

I changed into my good clothes about an hour before the party was set to start. The mansion's backyard was being set up, and the caterers were arriving. I watched them from my bedroom window and straightened my brooch. I had decided to go with the frilly collared shirt.

When I emerged from my bedroom, Liz and Patty were waiting right outside in the hallway. They gave me satisfied looks, as if to say I looked good.

"Are you ready to go, Kid?" Liz asked.

She and her sister looked quite nice themselves in their red dresses and black heels. I grinned when I realized they matches, and the overall outfits were symmetrical. They still wore their favorite hats.

I nodded. "Let's go."

"PARTY TIME!!" Patty squealed as she dashed ahead. "PARTY TIME!!"

I was extremely happy when I saw the backyard in its entirety. The tables and chairs were set up symmetrically across the yard. There were buffets of food set up on opposite sides, and at the end of the yard were two tables meant for presents. Father was there with Sid-sensei, Stein-Hakase, and Spirit-san. I was relieved to see them there talking among themselves, as I had not seen them so casual and lighthearted in recent times. Admittedly, it was because of me, but I was still happy nonetheless.

My happiness only increased when my friends started showing up. "Happy birthday, Kid-kun!" they all said, handing me their gifts. I thanked them all and placed the gifts on the tables, lining them up so they were equal and symmetrical.

"ATTENTION, MORTALS, THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!!"

Ah, yes, everything was as it should be.

Shortly after Black Star and Tsubaki arrived, I saw Maka, Soul, and Crona. The first two said their hellos and handed me their wrapped gifts, which I accepted gratefully. Crona was shaking while holding onto a tiny box. It took two good smacks from Ragnarok before I was finally given the gift.

"For...you..." the lavender-haired person said nervously. "Ha...Happy...birthday..."

I smiled. "Thank you, Crona."

"See?!" the little weapon screeched. "Was that so damn hard?!"

I glanced up. "Ragnarok, there's plenty of food here for you to enjoy."

"Now THAT'S what makes this a party! Come on, Idiot! Let's go to the buffet!"

I watched Maka and Soul lead Crona over to the buffet so there could be some peace from Ragnarok's constant shouting. Black Star was already there, downing everything he could while Tsubaki stood off to the side smiling quietly. Liz shook her head amusedly while Patty laughed hysterically at the others' antics.

It was like nothing had ever happened between any of us.

I eventually helped myself to some of the food and ran into Stein-Hakase. "Good evening, Kid-kun," he greeted, smiling. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," I replied. I was quiet for a little while though. I didn't really want to say anything for fear that I might ruin the fun time, but I knew I had to ask my professor something. "Stein-Hakase," I began, "did you know...about what happened with my maid?"

The cigarette dangling between Stein-Hakase's lips tilted upwards, and I saw a smirk tug on the end of his mouth. His eyes glanced down at me mischievously, and he said, "Who do you think convinced everyone to come here? Hmm?" A pause. "Everyone makes mistakes, Kid-kun. You may be a Shinigami, but you're no exception." Another pause. "I knew you were going to get it from your father, friends, and classmates. I figured that you shouldn't have to get it from your professor, too."

I wanted to cry out in joy and punch Stein-Hakase in the face with both hands at the same time. That jerk had known the whole time.

"By the way," he suddenly added, "I think there may be a good opportunity to set things right with _everyone_." He pointed to the end of the yard, where I saw a figure standing in the shadow of the mansion. "I said that I had convinced..._everyone._"

I was speechless. Was Stein-Hakase serious? I looked harder to the edge of the backyard and swallowed audibly. Yes. Yes, he was.

I walked towards Tsuriai without a single word. Stein-Hakase didn't mind. He simply got himself another piece of salmon and walked back towards Father, grinning the entire time.

Tsuriai had her back towards me, so I had to get her attention. I chose to say something I hoped she would take the right way.

"You look lovely tonight."

She turned and smiled. "And you look symmetrical."

"Thank you for the compliment."

We both giggled softly and took a moment to observe each other. Tsuriai actually did look very nice in her navy blue dress with the asymmetrical skirt covered in sequins. There was a large, navy ribbon tying her hair up on one side. Her shoes were white to match her bracelets.

After taking her all in, I said what needed to be said.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"I'm really...very sorry."

"I know you are."

I looked up to see Tsuriai's black eyes gazing gently at me.

"I know you are," she repeated, smiling. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have called you a stupid, spoiled brat. You really aren't one. You're a nice, respectable, young man."

I didn't feel worthy of Tsuriai's praise, not after what I had done. Regardless, I swallowed my self-inflicting insults and said, "May I ask you something?"

"...Yes."

"Where is your father?"

Tsuriai was quiet for a moment. "In prison," she finally said, her voice soft. "He'll be there for a little while." A pause. "I still have my mom at home though. She's okay."

I looked off to the side a bit. Okay, that was a good answer. I hadn't wanted to hear that he was somewhere he could get to Tsuriai. If he was, I would have fixed that situation myself.

"I want you back, Tsuriai," I finally said. "The mansion isn't the same without you."

Tsuriai grinned. "Shinigami-sama has already hired me back. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

I turned back to her and smiled brightly. "I expect two rose-scented candles and a Kishin Sock defense system for tomorrow."

"Done."

We laughed. Damn, this felt good.

Tsuriai grinned and placed a small box in my hand. "For you," she said. "Happy birthday."

And she walked off into the crowd of partygoers.

I stared at the box. She had even gotten me a birthday present? She deemed me worthy enough for one? I ripped the wrapping paper off and opened it slowly.

It was a jewelry box. Inside was a my ring.

I smirked. Father, you're so crafty.

The rest of the party was a good, fun time. Black Star took a hold of the microphone meant for karaoke at one point to announce that his birthday party would be infinitely times better. Patty then snatched it from him to sing the Excalibur Song, which she was rightfully pushed off the stage for. I laughed nonetheless and took the microphone to announce that it was time for cake. After everyone sang, I blew out the candles and proceeded to cut each piece into perfect, even, symmetrical pieces.

I gave an edge piece to Tsuriai, who proceeded to eat it happily. "The balanced piece for me, I guess?" she jokingly asked.

I smirked and took a center piece for myself, one that was covered in nothing but plain white frosting. "And the symmetrical one for me." We both laughed and I let out a soft, satisfied sigh.

She wasn't perfect.

I wasn't perfect.

...But we were okay.

THE END

Author's Note: Whenever I write a story, I try to ask myself, "What is this story about?" In other words, I try to have a single concept at the center of all my works. A theme, if you will. In my _Naruto_ fanfiction "Religion and Music," the major theme is how our lives and our views of love and hate can be altered with a single meeting. In my _Nightmare Before Christmas_ fanfiction "Nightmare Family," the major themes are how we learn to adapt in order to survive the tragedies of our lives, no matter how difficult or strange the adaptation is, and how family doesn't have to be defined by blood relations and religion. But when I sat down to write "Balance," I couldn't come up with a major theme. What were Death the Kid and Tsuriai Kousei there for? What were they working towards the entire time? As I wrote the story, I continued to think about this, and I realized that the theme isn't so complicated. It's something involved in all our lives, no matter who we are. "Balance" is a story about friendship and how friends don't have to be exactly alike. In other words, they don't have be symmetrical; the friendship just has to be balanced. However, I wish all of you both in your everyday lives.

And to all you _Soul Eater_ fanfiction writers out there, take my advice: Don't think you can write a fanfiction from Kid's point of view and just add the word "symmetry" to the end of every sentence. Writing a story from his perspective is damn hard.

As a final note, I do not know when Kid's birthday is. It was placed at the end of finals merely for plot reasons, so don't take my word for it. However, I have a gift for him, too. Happy Eight Chapters of "Balance," Kid. Go put your ring back on.

~Gothic Dancer


End file.
